


Prove to Me

by sisam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisam/pseuds/sisam
Summary: 犯病期间的一次分手，Mickey试图挽回，Ian试图求证。
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Prove to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 全文是假设Ian被释放之后受到Monica影响，虽然没有立刻分手，随时一触即发（目前Mickey还处于爱在心口难开的阶段）  
> 算是一个小小的if线

当Mickey忙碌了一天回到家时，并没有在客厅里看到Ian——他一般都会在这里等着自己，有时会带着孩子。不妙的预感毫无根据地降临在心头，事实上这种感觉从Ian跟着Monica短暂流浪之后再回来的时候就开始愈发强烈了，Ian似乎发生了一些变化，但他不确定是不是错觉——直到他进到卧室时才终于放下心来，果然Ian就坐在床边，从背影看来，安静且乖巧。

Mickey几乎是马上咧开嘴笑了起来，“嘿，其实你躺着等我也行。”

他急不可耐地脱下身上那件让他看起来人模狗样却束缚得浑身不自在的外套，加快了步伐径直走过去，从背后抱住Ian的肩膀，把脸埋到对方的脖颈间呼吸。虽然他绝对不会娘们兮兮地承认——他感到一种难以言喻的安心和幸福的感觉，甚至差点就把“回来能看到你真他妈好极了”这种矫情话脱口而出了。

但事实就是如此，Ian让这个房子对他来说成为了家，而他才终于能理解回家的意义。

生长在混乱不堪的南区，Mickey其实早就正式步入社会了，学会了很多乌七八糟的规矩，习惯了大事小事一人扛，但Ian却总是天真，他的家庭或许是烂人扎堆的一团糟，但不可否认的是大多数都很爱他，把他保护得很好；所以仍然像个没长大的少年，幼稚纯粹，且胆大妄为。某个该死的遗传病更是拖累了他，让他的心智似乎就此停滞，只能时而在痛苦挣扎中艰难地前进，抑或是倒退——这个小混球犯起病来简直不顾一切，步步紧逼着要你妥协，予取予求着要你满足，稍微纵容一下就会得寸进尺，不知不觉就会把你拿捏得死死的。

这很糟糕，甚至可以说是危险，因为有时候会逼迫他到无法招架，让他的恐惧无所遁形——只能承认那种无时无刻不刺痛骨髓的思念，承认非常他妈的在乎那个意气用事一走了之的混蛋；直到被蛊惑着一起......噢，操他妈的，为爱疯狂，为了他当着父亲的面向众人出柜，承认自己是个毫无疑问的24k纯Gay，承认不能没有他，承认爱他——超过世上所有人。他从未想过年少萌生的懵懵懂懂不自知的爱会如此刻骨铭心。但他知道，他现在已经无法再放开了。

而Mickey甚至没法怪他，或者，也根本舍不得怪他，因为他知道从前的Ian不是这样，是生病才让他变得如此恣意张狂，以自我为中心。他爱Ian——在经历了痛彻心扉的分别和这个犹如晴天霹雳袭来的重大考验之后，他从没有像现在这样清晰地意识到自己的感情，他爱Ian，从前，现在，未来。分开是不可能的，除了宠着似乎也没别的办法了，就当是中了Gallagher家什么活见鬼的诅咒，他认了。

Mickey扪心自问他已经足够包容Ian了，毕竟一直是个一点就炸的暴脾气，横行霸道惯了，他从来不知道自己可以这样迁就一个人，只为了安抚和取悦对方的心意。他没法不在意Ian的感受，之前是因为Ian好不容易能回来，怕再次失去Ian，他不得不顺着；后来Ian生病了，他小心翼翼，更是不愿意刺激或伤害到对方。加上他气头上对Ian说了重话导致他离家出走，那种心一直悬在高空的焦灼与煎熬让他至今心有余悸，不愿再去回忆。总之，Ian变了很多，他也变了很多；以前不能满足的，现在能给的都给了。

尽管付出了不小的代价，抱怨归抱怨，他并没有后悔过——他就是这样一个人，嘴巴里很难吐出什么好听的话，但不妨碍他一颗真心坦坦荡荡，毫不掩饰，他对Ian说过“只有在你这里我是自由的，其他人都不明白”，这就是货真价实的心里话，无论说没说出口都一直生效。他希望Ian能明白，可惜好像并没有。

虽然这份感情无可避免地充满了伤害，而且能够预见地会愈发艰难，但只要他们还能在一起，当他还能看到Ian出现在他眼前时，似乎就觉得值得。

Ian总是很干净，柔和的浅绿色T恤，白皙的皮肤下潜藏着不可估量的爆发力，清爽热烈的荷尔蒙散发着致命的吸引，有种难以言喻的既含蓄内敛又不失侵略性的馨香。Mickey没忍住在对方脖子上吻了一口——没有任何反应，于是他有点不满地用舌尖在微凉的肌肤上挑逗了一下，再慢慢加深这个吻。

但Ian稍微侧身躲开了，第一下Mickey没太在意，以为对方想玩点欲拒还迎的小把戏，但第二下的时候——他心里就有点，嗯，可以说是极其不舒服了。

Mickey不是个喜欢把话憋着的人。

“What the fuck, 你不愿意是么？贞洁烈男？”说出这句极其讽刺的调侃后他没绷住笑了，反正他本来也没有认真地对Ian生气。

Ian显然并没有试图像往常一样去领会对方的幽默感，略微沉默了一会儿，他开口道：

“嗯...我现在确实不愿意了。你不是说过我对你只是口交工具而已么？”

什么鬼？这家伙的思维又开始跳跃了么？Mickey无论如何也想不到会得到这样的答复。而且，他不明白Ian怎么突然翻起旧账来了。若是放在以前，Mickey绝对会很不耐烦地怼回去“Fuck，你能不能不要老是提以前那些破事”；但现在，他没法这样对待Ian，他面对的这家伙......现在可能该死地比九岁小女孩还要敏感，自己必须格外小心才能不伤害到他。何况，这确实是他曾经说过的混账话，自己的烂摊子只能自己来收。

“呃.....我，我承认我当时不该那么说，但那时我们确实只是炮友不是么？”Mickey一边用手按着额头，一边几乎已经尽了他最大的努力组织好措辞，说完后他有些紧张地看向Ian又再补充了一句，“嘿，伙计，别放在心上了，忘了吧。”

“Fine。”Ian点点头。

Mickey还没来得及松一口气，就听到Ian再次开口。

“那你怎么证明现在不是？”

“Shit！我们现在当然不是，我们现在他妈的是恋人了，等一下……你是这样认为的吗？”

Ian继续无动于衷，并理所应当地说道，“为什么不？”冷静至极的语气，仿佛根本无法理解对方为什么要这样激动。

Mickey觉得此时此刻他不能跟一个精神病人较真，否则非把自己气死不可。他深吸了一口气，摊开手道，“Ian......我对你只有一个要求，你没事儿就不要总是拿你的傻瓜脑子瞎琢磨了，OK？不想干就早点睡觉吧。”反正Mickey觉得现在谈到了这么扫兴的话题他也没法提起什么性致了，只想哄一哄这个小疯子好让他赶紧消停下来，虽然他所谓的“哄”，水平过于糟糕了。

Ian面无表情地看着Mickey，盯了一会儿，然后偏过头叹了口气，可紧接着吐出的话语却是毫无疑问地抛出了一颗重磅炸弹——

“既然你证明不了，那我们就分手吧。”

“......操？！混蛋，你在说什么鬼话！听着，如果你他妈是现在脑子出问题了我就把你揍清醒一点——”

“我认真的。”

“你认真个屁！你他妈现在脑子都丢去喂狗了，给我闭上嘴！”Mickey骤然提高了音量，明显是被彻底激怒了，如果说他下一秒就要找个倒霉鬼狠狠地揍一顿也不会有人怀疑。

Ian看了下Mickey，不说话了。这样激烈的反应让Ian确信自己伤害到Mickey了，他明明应该是心疼的，自责的，难受的，但他却丝毫都感受不到，只有麻木和冷漠——而这才更让他感到撕裂般的痛苦。

Mickey也意识到自己反应过度，他尽力让自己的语气变得平缓温和一些：“我去拿药，你吃了之后......好好休息一下。”

可是，来不及了。

Ian知道自己要彻底失控了，但却无法阻止这一切的发生。

“为什么不分手？因为你觉得我是病人，抛下我你会良心不安吗？完全不用如此，Mickey，因为这是我提出来的，我是这么想的。如果你打着为了我好的旗号，就应该尊重我的决定不是么？”

“操你妈，别瞎几把揣测我的想法！”Mickey气得差点跳起来，呼吸也变得急促，肩膀一起一伏地抖动着。

“还有，不-准-再提那个词！”

“你不觉得我对你来说更像是一个稳定炮友吗？但现在我一点也不‘稳定’，我们不再合适了，我也不想再继续了。”

Mickey恶狠狠地瞪着Ian，那双该死的让他又爱又恨的碧绿眼睛——总是鲜活灵动的，富有情感的，有着宝石般光泽的；现在却像一潭沉寂无波的死水，再也荡不起任何波澜，冰冷陌生得让人忍不住要打个寒噤。

瞪着瞪着，他的眼圈便不受控制地发红，只能背过身去，用手狠狠抹了一把脸。

他现在什么话都说不出来了。因为，他真的......拿Ian毫无办法。

Ian对当下的沉默显然并不满意。空气压抑得让他头皮发麻，浑身难受。难以言喻的痛苦击中了他，但没有人能理解，一种漫无边际的空虚好像正在吞噬他，他只想赶紧结束这一切。

于是他又重复了一遍。

“结束吧。”他这么说。确实避开了那个词汇。

“你要我怎么证明？”

两个人几乎同时开口。Mickey再一次做出妥协——连他自己都不感到意外，他望着Ian，仿佛没听到对方的话，愤怒又倔强的眼里亮亮的，甚至流露出一丝祈求的意味。

而这是Ian非常非常不愿意看到的。他很无奈，他根本没有想要逼迫Mickey为了自己那些傻逼话做任何妥协，只是很纯粹地希望自己的要求得到满足而已。他只是很累了，想要放弃了。曾经伤他至深、把他神经都折磨坏了的那些执念，反正从此以后也不可能再得到他想要的回应——因为Mickey不可能再像从前一样把他当做正常人对待了，他受够了。他决定放过自己，当然也是放过Mickey。

为什么对方就是不明白？这算什么？这样的眼神算什么？

好吧，如果Mickey真的认为他做得很过分，Ian宁愿他冲上来狠狠揍自己一顿，而不是现在这样索性放弃正面对峙，完完全全把自己当一个可怜的精神病一样百依百顺，一副爱他到心碎的模样。操他妈的奇了怪了，以前怎么不见他这么爱自己？还是说自己该死的病竟然激发了Mickey的某种圣母属性？

这是爱吗？这就是自己曾经执念了那么久，不惜自虐到病发也要得到的回应吗？还是其实是“骗取”到的同情心罢了？操，耶稣在上，他发誓他可没有恋爱脑到这个地步，如果可以，他完全不想遭这个病，无论有没有爱都可以。这种生病的感觉糟糕得让他恨不得躲回母亲的子宫里回炉重造，或者干脆毁灭吧——他没法弄明白自己到底出了什么问题，但就是突然发现自己和身边的世界已经格格不入了，尽管他们似乎都在小心翼翼地粉饰太平，美其名曰“在乎他”，可事实就是所有人都认定了他不对劲。不是他主动抗拒再去信任他们，而是他们从一开始就放弃了真正走进他内心的机会。躁郁症=Monica=Ian，多么简单的公式，根本不需要多浪费一点的观察和分析。

或许，Mickey有那么一段时间非常爱他，比如为了他在那个杀千刀的恐同老爹面前而出柜，完全出乎他的意料，也着实让他很受触动；又或者是更早一些，Ian其实心里有数，即使是像个懦夫一样躲在柜子里最终还是和俄国婊子结了婚，他仍然有把握Mickey是爱他的......但绝对不是现在。也不会再回得去了。

他本以为Mickey会不一样，他本以为Mickey会陪他一起对抗这个世界，因为Mickey大概足够爱他——但他还是错了。这份爱在躁郁症正式入侵并摧毁他们的生活开始就宣告结束了，只是Mickey也粉饰太平地不肯承认，顺从、关心、宠爱是在履行什么他妈见鬼的莫名其妙的责任，甚至是自以为亏欠了他的补偿，而无法掩饰的疲惫、无奈、悲伤才是真实。而Mickey也错了，他才不是个为爱发了狂的可怜虫，摇尾乞怜等着被施舍一点点爱意的破落乞丐，他只是个挣扎着痛苦着哪怕要舍弃一切、与世界决裂，也要找回自我的“疯子”。他可以不被任何人理解，但不能连自己都把“Who I am”遗忘了。

以为自欺欺人地不承认就有用吗？他可感觉得到。既然你不忍心戳破真相，那我帮你解脱。

Ian站起身，冷笑着挑了下眉，挑衅地说道，“那就如你所愿。”

实话说，Mickey非常不喜欢Ian这种刁钻且刻薄的笑。他甚至都不介意Ian直截了当地找茬，表达出他的不满，哪怕是发脾气大吵大闹一顿，他都更有把握能应付得好一些。而不是以这样一种陌生，戒备的态度，还带着些许恶毒的攻击性——好像自己也是被他排除在外的、虎视眈眈着随时准备伤害他的人。这根本不像Ian，他了解Ian，这些表现不是出自真心。可除此之外，他其实也不知道对方的真实想法是什么，这个红毛现在该死的什么都不愿意说。

“嗯...不过，你随时可以后悔。”

后悔？......操，很好，这话还勉强算得上有Ian风格。真他妈够委婉，哈？后悔就意味着立即分手，这混蛋他妈的就是这个意思。所以他有别的选择吗？

但在他看到Ian走到一旁去拿出的东西时，还是没忍住爆了句粗口。

Ian手里拿着一根又粗又长的假鸡巴，看样子是硅胶材质的。跟他们上次追逐打闹时玩的那根有点像，但显然并不是。

“操......那玩意儿干净吗？”

“放心吧，是新买的。”

“Holy shit。你什么时候……算了......”

“我只是在想，如果玩具操你和我操你可以没有差别地让你高潮，应该可以证明我只是个性交的工具吧，你觉得呢？”

“Oh fucking Jesus Christ，这实在是蠢毙了......拜托什么都别问我，我觉得我们现在无法沟通！”Mickey已经不知道该用怎样的表情面对Ian了，脑子像被一道惊雷轰炸得片甲不留，但又必须强迫自己恢复平静。他用力按了按额头，摊开手，“OK，随你吧，你想证明些什么操蛋的东西那就快开始吧。”

Ian对Mickey的爽快倒是有些意外，“你确定你可以？”

Mickey确定他明白了Ian究竟想玩什么花样。他几乎要被逗笑了，如果不是想到他自己居然同意了接下来会去做这么可笑的事情。Ian犯起病来的时候脑子果然是坏掉的，不过这么幼稚又操蛋到离谱的点子也只有他能想得出来了。这个傻子真以为这样做了就算是证明了？虽然他远没有这么矫情，但他也知道如果想要证明有其他很多靠谱得多的方法——哪怕是像姑娘们一样坐下来好好聊会儿天。......现在要是真的能这样就好了，可退一万步讲就算他愿意主动做这种娘炮的事，对Ian也指望不上了。

“Fuck，”Mickey停顿了一下，下定决心般深吸一口气，然后语速极快地嚷嚷道，“是的，没错，快把那玩意儿塞到我屁眼里，搞定之后给我乖乖滚去吃药，然后上床睡觉OK？”

Ian没再说什么，应该是默认了。他沉默又带着些侵略性地走过来把Mickey按倒在床上，然后就直奔主题地扯下对方的裤子褪到腿弯处，然后让对方跪趴在床上把屁股翘起来。

行，管他的呢，起码今晚总算是暂时达成共识了。

“……别他妈忘了润滑！”

“嗯。”

Mickey当然不认为自己可能产生任何反应。

可是直到被插入的那一刻，他才感觉到他有多么不甘心，屈辱……和委屈。这些他这辈子都没体会过几次的丢人到让他光是想一想就无比唾弃的感受，竟然在一瞬间统统涌上心头，达到了顶峰。

上帝，他可是Milkovich。要是从前有人告诉他有一天他会被谁这样对待，他一定会先把说这话的家伙揍到妈都不认识，然后说什么也要把这个胆敢真实存在的混蛋追杀到天涯海角，然后碎尸万段。然而现实可真他妈的魔幻——这种事情真的发生了，而且更魔幻的是他本人居然还没什么反抗地应允了。

确切地说，如果把对方比作是专门来掠夺他的强盗，他自己某种意义上就算是助纣为虐的帮凶。多么荒谬啊，简直是Mickey Milkovich的人生里数一数二的大笑话。

更难以启齿的是，其实Mickey此时心里最介意的不是面子，而是无法接受Ian竟然这样对待他。

没有前戏，没有亲吻和爱抚，他妈的他到底做错了什么要受这种罪？身体被冰冷坚硬的异物反反复复地侵入，感受不到一点活人的温度，他几乎热不起来，更性奋不起来；即使用上了剂量不小的润滑剂，紧致的甬道仍然提不起劲似的冷淡且干涩，似乎是在本能地排斥着那根“冒牌货”。

是，他完全不介意跟Ian玩一些情趣，甚至可以说是挺乐意的，毕竟Ian一向是个对此不太感兴趣的直率单纯的小基佬。可他没法自欺欺人地把当下的情况理解成只是对方在性事上突发的恶趣味。事实上，他们都很清楚这是怎么回事。

Mickey心里难受得要命。但他无法像个矫情的婊子一样质问Ian“你怎么能这样对我”，所以他只是把头埋到枕头里一言不发，自暴自弃般地把屁股的支配权交给Ian，索性不管不问。好吧，想开点，最起码还是Ian在搞他，就当是一次不怎么愉快的性爱经历，熬过去之后就全部扔垃圾桶里得了。

总得先把Ian稳住，否则以这家伙犯起病来偏执极端又爱钻牛角尖的状态，事情很可能会走向无法挽回的地步——这是他无论如何也不想看到的。

Ian在背后看不到对方的表情，一边冷酷操纵着手里的玩具，一边仿佛对一切浑然不知地说起了骚话，“这根不比我的小吧？怎么样，感觉如何？”

“滚蛋……”

红毛的混账绝对是故意避开了肉体间的触碰——哪怕只是一点点。Ian在床上屈膝压上一条腿，一只手撑在Mickey身侧，另一只手则缓慢而坚定地用仿真玩具开拓着湿漉漉的穴口，融化的润滑剂顺着大腿根一直向下淌，留下透明的水痕。他感觉应该弄得差不多了——刚刚只是稍微让Mickey适应下，现在他就要真正开始发力了，他有把握对方要不了多久就会缴械投降。Ian极轻地勾了下嘴角，恶劣至极地把整根抽出来，先在湿红发热的穴口处逗弄似的厮磨一番，然后再深浅不一地捅进去刺戳内壁，探索着能让对方欲仙欲死的关键。

真麻烦，要是他真刀实枪进去一定能无比迅猛且精准地找到Mickey体内的敏感点。Ian脑海里不经意间闪过了这个念头，当然也仅仅是任由它闪过而已。

别想那么多......他在心里默默告诉自己，只要达到自己的目的就够了。

Mickey的喘息果然难以抑制地变得粗重急促，本来没什么反应的性器也终于挺立起来。在性爱上放荡惯了的他还是第一次如此抗拒让自己沦陷于快感，起码现在他不能，绝对不能……Mickey狠咬了下自己的手臂，猛烈的疼痛让他更清晰地意识到自己的处境。

除了红毛他没给任何人操过，而现在这个男人正在拿着一根假鸡巴操他，就因为想要证明他们不止是炮友。

越想越憋屈，Mickey终于忍无可忍地爆发了：“操你妈的Ian Gallagher！你有完没完，赶紧把这该死的东西拿出去！”

“你他妈是阳痿了吗？不行了就去买点壮阳药OK？”

Ian皱了皱眉，脸色算不上好看，显然是有些被挑衅到了，但手上的动作却没停下来，“哦？看来你不太喜欢。”

Mickey没忍住翻了个白眼，“噢感谢上帝，你终于看出来了是吗......Oh，Fuck——”正说着，他突然像受到什么刺激般叫起来，连带着爆出的粗口简直都变了调。

见鬼，Ian碰他了——迄今为止，他们做爱无数次，他头一次因为感受到对方的触碰而这么敏感和兴奋，就算用上几管催情剂都没这么好使，他浑身都微微地战栗起来，简直爽得要控制不住放声呻吟的欲望。

他感受到Ian的手指划过他腹部紧实的肌肉，然后顺着往上，在他的胸前肆意游走，先是没轻没重地揉弄起他胸部白皙的肌肤，然后又变本加厉地捏住了他相对脆弱的乳头，使坏地用指尖去拨弄、拉扯，惹得他一阵难耐又压抑的喘息。两个乳粒也变得坚硬挺立，却不住地发痒发热，渴望着能被给予个痛快，又猝不及防被掐住乳尖，带着点力道拧了一把，尖锐的疼痛感立刻传到了四肢百骸。

这还不算完。Ian收回了在对方胸前亵玩的手，落到圆润挺翘的臀部上，开始毫无章法地揉捏起来，另一只手再次把玩具抽了出来。Mickey只能狼狈地咬着嘴唇粗喘。瞬间的刺激低缓下来，焦躁的空虚逼得他渴望那种酥麻，很快——他结实有力的腰肢被Ian紧紧握住，那根玩具又被送了进去。后穴似乎是彻底适应了，随着假阴茎的挺入频率饥渴地吞吐着，小腹肌肉绞紧，他渐渐沉浸在情欲中，眉头微蹙，嘴巴微微张开，一脸迷离恍惚，分不清究竟欢愉还是痛苦多一些。情欲的火焰终于有开始蔓延的趋势，Mickey觉得从身体深处到骨髓越来越痒，痒得他出了一层汗，可是腰却被侵蚀得越来越没力，软塌下去，他低下头埋在枕头里试图堵住不堪入耳的呻吟。

若是平常做爱时Ian总是喜欢听到Mickey叫出来，而且是听不到就誓不罢休，但这次他也没有过多的执着。他知道Mickey快到了。

从枕头里泄露出来的破碎呻吟饱含着情欲的暗哑，断断续续不成字句。Ian愈发凶猛地发动起最后一波进攻，英气的眉宇间染上一丝暴戾。之前探索到的敏感点都被毫不留情地捅了一遍，疾风骤雨般的抽插让Mickey快感连连。要到了……Mickey大脑一片空白，手指在床上无力地抓挠了半天都没有找到着力点——他不想承认他在想念能被某人宽大温热的手扣住，最后只能浑身痉挛着射出了精液。白浊的体液黏糊糊地溅射到床上，渐渐回过神之后，他现在的心情就像弄脏的床单一样一塌糊涂。

“……结束了。你还有什么想说的吗？”

Ian略带迟疑地做出了最终判决。本该在事后温存一番却甩下这种话确实有点不是个东西，麻木漠然的心里突然涌上些挥之不去的异样感觉，但他决定忽略掉。

“Fuck—you！”

Mickey毫不犹豫地骂出了口，就好像往常一样暴躁且凶狠，但如果仔细听就会发现他声音里的颤抖，他只能庆幸自己没有朝向Ian，不然对方一定会看出他发红的、蓄着泪水的眼眶，“听到了吗？这就是我想跟你说的。”

“你今晚就像个傻逼一样干着无比傻逼的事，而我他妈更傻逼地陪着你一起让你干。”

“你到底要证明什么？我不仅愿意给你操，还愿意给你用假鸡巴操？还是证明我是你的婊子？”

“Fuck—you！”他又重复了一遍，声音也抖得更厉害，“操过我的见鬼的‘炮友’就你一个，你还有什么不满？”

Mickey吸了吸鼻子，平复了一下有些过分激动的情绪。说实在的，他现在已经无所谓对方是不是发现了，他的手里本来早就没什么可拿捏的筹码了，也谈不上需要为仅剩的一点可怜又可笑的自尊心遮遮掩掩。

“如果你还是很介意我说过你是口交工具，那好啊，礼尚往来，你也把我当口交工具，我完全没问题，你满意了吗？”

“我他妈确实是被玩高潮了，所以你觉得应该分手了？可那也是因为你，不是因为那根操蛋玩意儿。操……”

话音刚落，他自己都不敢相信他竟然把这种话说出了口，反应过来的一瞬间简直想咬烂自己的舌头。太娘炮了，噢上帝，他是怎样头脑发昏才能说出这种话……大概是刚被狠狠操过，操得他浑身发软像个毫无廉耻之心的荡妇一样。

Mickey全程都没有再和Ian对视过，现在更是丧失了勇气，怕看到对方眼里的无动于衷和决绝……甚至是嘲讽和不屑。他觉得不能再继续说下去了，担心越抹越黑，担心丢人现眼，但更担心什么都不说，就再也无法挽回了，“啧，我的意思是……”

“……别说了。”Ian打断了对方，声音有些轻微的颤抖。

这不是他想要的。他根本没想过自顾自地发泄，也根本没想过要伤害和折磨Mickey，他只是想帮他们两个人解脱——这不是他的本意，可为什么会变成现在这样？

Ian感到无法面对眼前的一切，碧绿的眼里终于开始有了波澜，像是受到什么巨大的打击，那种冰封般的冷静被彻底搅乱了，源源不断地涌入错愕、惊惶与无助，简直像个不小心闯了祸的小孩——没错，小孩。

如果Mickey这时候看向了Ian就会发现——那样的脆弱，崩溃，惹人爱怜，简直和15岁时不管不顾跑到他家门前，眼里噙着泪水说“我要见你”的红毛如出一辙。可惜他错过了。

不过这一次Ian也不是来见他，而是落荒而逃了。

他一言不发地离开了房间。

Mickey脑子还昏昏沉沉着，经历了一场不怎么常规的性爱后他有些说不出的疲惫，躺在床上不想动弹。他以为Ian打断他后总会再说点什么，但他没能等到。察觉到空气中骤然降临的沉寂，他隐隐感觉到情况不妙，后知后觉地发现Ian已经不见了。

“Ian！我操，你去哪儿了？”

上帝，他最好是去客厅待着了。他要是跑出去了……Mickey光是想想心就沉了大半，手脚发凉。天色已经这么晚了，也许会跑去夜店…那都算好的，万一Ian想要永远逃离自己去一个他再也找不到的地方呢？

他最担心的事还是发生了。他怎么能，怎么能让Ian在自己眼皮子底下消失第三次？！

Mickey都来不及扯几张纸收拾一下腿间的一片狼藉， 就匆匆套上裤子，拖着酸软无力的身子追了出去。

好吧，唯一怀揣着的些许侥幸也落空了，客厅果然没有他。房子的大门没有关紧，敞着一条细缝——

一切已经很显而易见了，这家伙肯定跑出去了。Mickey绝望地想，必须赶紧找到他，如果必要，只能去通知Gallagher家的人一起帮忙。操蛋的Gallagher们，他可能真的被诅咒了。

就在他出门之后，他一眼看到了熟悉的红毛。感谢上帝，Ian竟然没有走远！

气温偏低的夜晚，套在Ian身上那件浅绿色的短袖就显得单薄起来，他微微缩着肩，环抱着手臂站着，是一种很缺乏安全感的自我防御姿态。

“Fuck……你在这儿。”

Mickey简直无法用语言形容他的心情，大起大落可能就是这种感觉，对他来说，不会有哪个时刻比刚刚更像地狱和天堂一瞬间的转换。虽然他不知道Ian为什么没有再次跑得远远的，但也没那么重要了。也许有一天Ian会告诉他，就算永远不说也无所谓，只要人还在比什么都强，他现在什么都不在乎了。

Ian似乎也对Mickey出来找他而意外不已。略显苍白颓丧的脸上，两只绿眼睛一下子睁得大大的，透着几分惊讶与茫然，让Mickey竟然情不自禁地有想要发笑的冲动。嘿，挺不错的不是嘛？今晚能看到他别的表情。

“你…来找我吗？”

“不然呢？”Mickey很果断地把他的话堵了回去，仿佛在嘲笑对方问了个蠢到极点的问题，可对于粗声粗气惯了的小霸王而言，用着从未那样轻过的语气简直温柔宠溺到了骨子里。

“你……”Ian看向Mickey，神色里闪烁着担忧和愧疚。

他几乎是一眼就看懂了Ian在想什么，连他都觉得神奇。管他的呢，那就别磨磨唧唧地傻站着浪费时间，所以他直白地挑明了说，“我现在浑身难受着呢，所以你最好赶紧跟我进屋去，OK？”

Ian又避开了视线，没有马上回应，不过Mickey这一次也出奇地充满耐心，静静地等着，陪Ian慢慢耗时间——他确实累到想要马上回到床上睡觉，但前提是要把Ian带回他身边一起。经过刚才那番惊吓，他可不想再把这个“惊弓之鸟”给吓跑了。

“…I'm sorry。”

闷半天就憋出句这个东西？操他妈的，他可一点也不想听。

“……不要跟我说这句话。”Mickey极力克制住猛然升腾起的怒火，声音压得低低的。

Ian便深深地把头低下去，陷入了沉默，几缕凌乱的发丝也从额头上垂下来，看上去更加沮丧低落了。这让Mickey有点后悔他刚刚语气是不是太过生硬了，其实他并没有要责怪的意思。

正当他纠结着说点什么能够安抚一下对方，Ian突然伸出一只手捧住了他的脸，然后对着嘴唇没有丝毫停顿地用力吻了上去。

Mickey整个人都懵了，但这不妨碍他迅速投入到这个吻中——操，这又是什么情况，完全不按常理出牌啊。打一巴掌给颗蜜枣吗？要不是他知道Ian其实本质上心性单纯得不行，他都要怀疑对方是有意想把他玩得团团转，甚至坏心眼地享受着能掌控一切的快感。谁知道呢，对吧？精神病人和混蛋有时候可能不分彼此。

算了，可他又能做什么呢。他就是该死的买账，他爱极了这个吻，突如其来的甜蜜简直让他心绪澎湃，幸福到晕头转向。

这是一个毫不掩饰的深情的吻。他们放肆且激烈地彼此交换着津液，亲得啧啧作响，舌头你来我往地挑逗追逐着，灵活自如得像在跳舞。Ian想占据主导权，便更近一步揽住Mickey的腰，但Mickey也不甘示弱。

于是他们就这样缠绵不休地激吻着，吻得忘乎所以，不知持续了多久，直到他们都快喘不过气来才终于分开。Ian胸口还在明显地起伏着，微微地喘息着，放在他腰的手还没放开，就这样顺势凑到他耳边低声说，“I love you。”

噢上帝，一瞬间Mickey居然觉得眼睛刺痛，心也又酸又涨，软得一塌糊涂。他的Ian终于又乖巧一次了，哈？

“I love you, too。”

他努力稳住声音说完后就忍无可忍地抱上去，紧紧搂住了Ian。这是他第一次亲口对Ian说出这三个字。也许他早就该说了，却拖了太久太久，以至于伤透了Ian的心，也让他自己被束缚其中无法获得自由，害得两个人都苦不堪言。

曾经大大咧咧不知所谓，渐渐到抗拒真心不愿承认，即使后来深陷其中无法自拔仍觉得太过矫情和肉麻，就是迟迟开不了口，但他现在觉得表达出来没什么大不了的。就这么回事儿，完全不必要的犹豫怯懦往往会让人错失一切，爱就是爱，是个爷们就大大方方地承认了，也就没什么需要证明的——

没有说出口并不代表不爱，但敢拿到明面上谈，还需要纠结吗？炮友可从不言爱。

Ian轻轻眨了眨碧绿的眼睛没有说话，只是微微低下头在Mickey的颈窝处蹭了蹭，然后又落下一个饱含着亲昵依恋意味的吻。

Mickey早就不自觉地扬起了嘴角。不管怎么说，他只是亲了对方一次被拒绝了，但这已经是他今天得到的第二个吻了，或许还远远不止。

Fin


End file.
